


Ohana Means Family, And You Are No Longer Part Of It

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Except for Terrence, Gun Violence, No one dies though, Violence agaist children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Another take on the AU where Henry was in the Toppat Clan as a child.This time Terrence is mad.
Relationships: Henry Stickmin & Sven Svensson, Henry Stickmin & Terrence Suave
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Ohana Means Family, And You Are No Longer Part Of It

Something was wrong. Danger was in the air. That's all he knew. 

He pulled Sven closer to him, wrapping his arms around him protectively as they crouched under a desk. 

There were gunshots going off in the other room. 

A small hand patted his cheek, and he was met with concerned eyes. 

"You can hold my hand if you need to."

Ah, so he was trembling. Trying to force himself to stop, he slipped his hand in Sven's. 

"It's okay. Don't be scared. Our dads will keep us safe."

Henry avoided his eyes, unable to bring himself to tell him. 

His father was fighting Sven's dads. 

And if he found them, they'd be dead. 

He closed his eyes and buried his face into Sven's hair, assuring himself with the weight of the gun hanging from his hip. 

In the worst case scenario, he'd hopefully be able to hold off his father long enough for Sven to escape. 

He could hear the murmur of Sven's gentle reassurances, a hand rubbing circles on his back. 

There was shouting from outside. 

Then the door opened with a crash, almost flying off its hinges. 

He felt fear, thick and suffocating, clogging up his throat. Sven stiffened against him, then relaxed. 

He opened his mouth to say something, probably to ask Henry if that was his father, but Henry shushed him. 

It wasn't safe. 

"Where are you kids? It's time to come out. We're not playing games right now."

Henry shivered. Had his voice always been so unsettling? The mix of fury and unadulterated glee unnerved him to the very core of his being.

"We're not playing Hide and Seek. Come out _now_."

Closer, closer. The footsteps stop in front of the desk. 

Henry stopped holding Sven's hand, reaching for his gun. 

The desk slammed into them at full speed, flinging them into the wall behind them. 

"Found you~"

A gunshot. And another. 

But they weren't from Henry, nor did they hit him. 

He heard Sven scream from next to him.

Something warm splattered on his face. 

Sven was bleeding. 

Nononono—

He watched ~~his father~~ Terrence press the trigger again. 

He pulled Sven towards himself and positioned himself over him, but it still hit his leg. He wasn't fast enough. 

Don'thurthimpleasewhyareyoudoingthis—

"You insolent brat. Step aside, I'll deal with you late—"

Henry lifted his gun up and fired as many shots as he could. He felt a burning sensation below his ribcage. 

~~His father~~ Terrence dropped dead in front of them. 

Henry choked out sobs as he turned to Sven, whose hands were gripping Henry's jacket with a death grip. 

Sven? Sven? 

A bullet in his shoulder, uncomfortably close to his collarbone, one that grazed his hip, another embedded in his calf. 

He was breathing. He was alive and that was what mattered. Not that man behind him. 

The person he had loved was just an illusion he'd created to trick himself. 

"Sven! Henry!"

Henry looked up, frantically motioning at Sven.

"Oh my god. Carol! Get over here and help me!"

Reginald ran towards them. Henry could see the terror in his eyes. 

"Shit—they're both injured—Someone get a first aid kit in here!"

Both? 

Henry finally looked at himself. 

He saw blood leaking out from his side, just below his ribcage. 

So that's what it was. 

Someone came running in, and there was a whole lot of shouting, but Henry tuned it out. He felt dizzy. 

The world was getting a bit blurry, and he felt tired. 

Maybe he'd just take a little nap? Sven seemed to have fallen asleep already, his grip was looser, face pressed against Henry's chest. 

That's right, he remembered that Reginald had lectured him about the importance of sleep.

So they wouldn't be angry with him if he rests for a while, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Innocence and Seeing Red
> 
> What am I doing.
> 
> In case it's unclear, Henry and Sven both survive this, so don't worry about them (physically).
> 
> Edit: I FORGOT THAT ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN DOESNT REGISTER STRIKETHROUGHS SHIT IM SORRY


End file.
